


Under roos

by NixKat



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixKat/pseuds/NixKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble involving under garments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under roos

“I’ve been buying the wrong underwear.” Kevin said as he read the label on the package he dug out from his trunk. Zed busied herself with shredding his last pair of briefs that a recent transformation already ruined.

“What’s wrong with them?” Gwen asked as she plopped onto a beanbag chair in the study nook of Kevin’s lair under the school. From the sound of her backpack hitting the ground, she’d brought the physics homework. Kevin tightened his robe a bit more and took out a pair of black briefs from the pack.

“Too small.” Kevin sighed and stretched the garment with his hands. Fully stretched man-panties were barely bigger than the Osmosian’s hand. “No way I could get these past my calves, let alone wear them.”

Gwen snickered. “Guess you’ll have to go commando until we get back to the store.”

Kevin narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend. “You’d like that wouldn’t you.”


End file.
